<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Almost Kisses and One Happily Ever After by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872338">Five Almost Kisses and One Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Bathing/Washing, Brothels, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Geralt knows he wants Jaskier, but why would the bard ever be interested in a witcher? Five times Geralt ALMOST figures it out and one time he actually makes a move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love 5+1s, so here's another! Which has absolutely gotten away from me, and it getting really long for what was supposed to be a quick warmup.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Geralt was distracted. Yes, Jaskier was running around in his underclothes again, his embroidered chemise on display for any to see. But that was no reason for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be distracted. Jaskier could do whatever he wanted with his own body, including show it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wished the bard would put on his doublet for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two minutes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so that Geralt could wipe out this nest of nekkers and be done with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cut across his collar absolutely was not because Geralt was distracted. It was just – well, the nekker had gotten lucky! But Geralt sliced it in half in the second after it struck, and suddenly Jaskier’s scandalously unclad self was right in front of Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt! Fuck, let me tend to that, it looks bad,” Jaskier fretted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt wiped the monster blood off his fingers and pressed them against his wound. “Doesn’t feel too bad. Don’t think it’s deep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank fuck for that!” Jaskier put his hands on his hips, “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too close to your neck, for my comfort. Sit down, let me clean it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt obediently took a seat on a convenient log and tilted his head to let Jaskier pour water over the scratch. There was a time he would’ve told Jaskier to fuck off and tended to the wound himself, but Geralt could admit – to himself, at least – that he liked it when Jaskier took care of him. So few people would </span>
  <em>
    <span>bother</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take care of a witcher, and it made warmth gather in Geralt’s chest that Jaskier was one of those few.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought about the fact that he would have Jaskier, still in his chemise, standing directly in front of him. Geralt found himself at eye level with a tantalizing amount of chest hair that peeked out from the bard’s low cut chemise. Geralt knew Jaskier was talking as he poked at the cut that ran across Geralt’s right shoulder and down his collarbone, but Geralt didn’t hear any of it. All of his focus was on resisting the desperate urge to bury his face in that hair and kiss his way up Jaskier’s neck until he finally silenced the bard with his own lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he truly thought that would keep Jaskier quiet. He’d overheard enough of the bard’s liaisons to know that Jaskier was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet, but maybe it was just that no one had ever driven him out of his mind enough to silence him. Geralt was willing to take that challenge on – but of course, Jaskier would never want him to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought abruptly jarred Geralt back to the present, and he looked up to find Jaskier already looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he gruffly demanded, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier didn’t answer, but his fingers traced a parallel path next to the cut and Geralt shivered at the touch. When Jaskier leaned forward, just the smallest amount, Geralt thought maybe he’d been wrong. The way Jaskier was looking at him almost made him think that perhaps Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> want him to – </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A noisy screech made them both jerk apart, and Geralt leaped up with his sword in hand, the last remaining nekker falling to the ground dead before the noise had faded from his ears. They stood there in silence for a long moment, both staring at the monster corpse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jaskier said loudly, clapping his hands together. “We should get the trophy – by which I mean you should, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>ew</span>
  </em>
  <span> – and head back to town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Geralt grunted, and carefully didn’t think about the moment they’d almost shared. He was probably mistaken, anyway. Why would Jaskier ever want him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ciri was hurt. That was all Geralt could think about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ciri was hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was his fault. He shouldn’t have let her come with him to fight the griffon, even if she had been excelling in training lately. Geralt should have known better, shouldn’t have risked her safety over a contract that didn’t even pay as much as it should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, stop,” Jaskier’s voice penetrated his guilt spiral. Geralt looked up across Ciri’s bed to see the bard holding a plate of sandwiches. “Yennefer said she’ll be fine. She’s just sleeping, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to eat, or you’ll pass out right next to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will not,” Geralt grumbled, but he took one of the sandwiches. The least he could do for Ciri was be at full strength when she needed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sighed, and sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed. “She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it kinda does, actually.” Jaskier reached towards Geralt before apparently thinking better of it and dropping his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt kind of wished he hadn’t – a touch wouldn’t fix this, wouldn’t make Ciri better or remove the blame from him. But it would be nice, to feel that silent support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be fine, Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice was soft, and Geralt looked up to meet his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Vesemir judged that Ciri was ready to be in the field – so did your brothers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>agreed that she was ready. Just because something went a little wrong this time doesn’t mean the decision was wrong. Sometimes, you can do everything right and still get hurt.” Jaskier tried a smile, “you should know that better than any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could have been killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So could you. So could either of you every time you leave. Life is danger, and that sucks, but you’ve trained her to prepare for it. If you hadn’t, she’d be hurt a lot worse, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt reluctantly nodded. Ciri had gotten her blade up to divert the bulk of the blow in time, but humans bled so much from head wounds. The sight of Ciri’s blood covering his hands was one he would never forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” Jaskier murmured, “You’ve raised her right. She’ll still get hurt sometimes, yes, just like you do. But you both do your best to come home – and that’s all we can ask.” He bit his lip for a moment, staring at Geralt. “You’re such a good father to her,” A smile pulled at Jaskier’s lips, and he leaned over the bed towards Geralt. “I love the way you worry and fret, even though you pretend you don’t. You’re so protective of all of us. It’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted. Jaskier was definitely getting closer, and Geralt found himself leaning in as well, though he didn’t know why. It just seemed right, to match Jaskier. Jaskier’s eyes flicked down and his tongue swiped over his lips, drawing Geralt’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this – were they about to–?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri jerked upright with a violent gasp and if Geralt and Jaskier had been any closer, their heads would have all knocked together. Instead, Ciri panted for breath, eyebrows knitting together as she glanced at each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ciri!” Jaskier’s voice was oddly strained. “So glad you’re okay,” he pressed a quick kiss to Ciri’s cheek, now right in front of him, and then he pulled back and fled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt blinked after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What–?” Ciri’s breathing was returning to normal, and she twisted to look at Geralt with utter confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said. “Just a dream. You haven’t been sitting here this whole time, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t answer, she huffed. “Geralt, you need your own rest! Go bathe and then sleep!” Ciri ordered, pointing at the door. The firmness in her voice made it clear that she expected to be obeyed, so Geralt rose with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you do too,” he bargained and she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but I’ll sleep anyway, ‘cause I’m tired. Now go.” She crossed her arms and stared him down until Geralt edged towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bath wasn’t a bad idea, actually. And now that he knew Ciri was okay – with that attitude, she was clearly back to normal – he could rest easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought. Instead, Geralt tossed and turned all night, wondering if Jaskier really had been about to kiss him. Had he imagined the whole thing?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The E rating will be earned soon, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the E rating is earned, and Geralt is very, very dumb.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Succubi were always a pain to fight. One bite was enough for their venom to overwhelm a human body and a witcher’s body too, even with all their mutations. That’s why Geralt was always very careful to make sure his skin was fully covered, that the succubus would have to bite through leather and woven fabric before it could pierce skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, all of that meant nothing when Geralt stupidly let it get close enough to bite his </span>
  <em>
    <span>face. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stumbled back with a snarl, cursing himself for getting distracted. Jaskier wasn’t even close to the fighting, but Geralt had heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> from that direction, and he’d had to check, even though it meant taking his eyes off his prey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deadly mistake, with any other foe. With a succubus – well, Geralt knew he was going to be in for a rough evening. He beheaded the succubus with one stroke, and then pressed the heel of his palm against the bite. Right on the corner of his jaw, where anyone would be able to see it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt!” Jaskier stumbled down the hill towards him. “Are you okay?” He reached out and grabbed Geralt’s chin, turning it towards him. Geralt should have drawn away, but the sudden touch made something in his blood coil with heat and Geralt leaned into it instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got bitten,” Geralt grunted, as if Jaskier wasn’t already wiping a handkerchief over the oval mark. “Venom doesn’t take long to go into effect, but it’s not deadly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t,” Jaskier said, his eyes meeting Geralt’s from so very close, “but it still affects you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed. It was already messing with his body, already making his blood run hot and his heart beat fast. Or maybe that was Jaskier’s grip on his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More likely, it was both. Succubus venom was designed to make you horny and desperate, so they could feed on the orgasmic energy. Even though the succubus was dead, Geralt’s body would soon be so desperate for a fuck that he’d do anything. His gaze flicked to Jaskier. Or any</span>
  <em>
    <span>one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt licked his lips, imagining it for a moment, imagining what it would be like to finally be with Jaskier, to finally discover what those lute-callused fingertips felt like against his tongue, against his dick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Jaskier would touch him, would bring him such pleasure, and it wouldn’t even matter that he was only doing it so that Geralt wouldn’t suffer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt grit his teeth, feeling a burn in his eyes that once upon a time would have meant tears were imminent. But that was a long time ago. He swallowed and forced all his feelings back down, under control. The venom was making his breathing come faster, urgent lust washing through him like a wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier licked his lips, and Geralt suddenly found that he couldn’t move his gaze away from the bard’s mouth. “I – I could,” Jaskier began to offer and even though he probably should, Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said forcefully, and Jaskier immediately withdrew. He missed the bard’s warmth instantly, but Geralt refused to have Jaskier for the first time like this. “I – there’s a brothel in town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Jaskier grunted, his voice tight. He cleared his throat and adopted an awkward grin. Then he gestured for Geralt to precede him on the road. Geralt’s gaze followed the motion, tracing down Jaskier’s broad shoulder to his deceptively firm bicep to that oddly delicate wrist, down to those fingers that plucked at lute strings with so much skill. Those same fingers that had been on his face a moment ago, that had been so very close to Geralt’s mouth. He couldn’t resist running his tongue over his lips, as if he might catch a taste of the bard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head forcefully. “Right, let’s go,” he grabbed the succubus’ head by the hair and dumped it into the bag he kept specifically to carry his trophies. Then he marched down the road, towards the town that held his payment and the brothel. He hoped this contract would pay for enough time to work the venom fully out of his system. He couldn’t risk the possibility that he might assault Jaskier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt could never let that happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier didn’t speak the whole way back to the town. Not when they went to get their payment from the alderman, when Geralt could already feel the itching need for touch crawling under his skin, and not when they headed towards the brothel, side by side. They were close enough that Geralt’s mind fixated on the possibility that Jaskier’s hand might brush his, that he might get some slight touch from the person he wanted to satisfy the craving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never did. Instead, Jaskier strode forward and held the door to the brothel open for him. Then, speaking for the first time since they’d returned to town, Jaskier stepped forward to negotiate for Geralt. And, even though Jaskier usually preferred to find his own company for free, the bard arranged a liaison for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt grit his teeth. It wasn’t his business who Jaskier chose to sleep with. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing that it wasn’t him. If Jaskier ever did look to him, it couldn’t be while Geralt was half-mad with the longing that edged along his skin, bursting out of his pores. He needed to be touched, and he needed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the girl Jaskier had gotten for him – a lovely woman with short brown hair and green eyes – wrapped a hand around his wrist and led him upstairs. He followed silently, stupidly fixated on that single point of contact. She led him into a room, which he only realized when she pushed him down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The name’s Maddy, sugar,” she leveled him with an alluring look. “What are you looking for today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt tried to pry his jaw open to respond, but he couldn’t seem to get more than a croak out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddy laughed. “Are you the shy type? Is that why your friend arranged everything? It’s okay if you are. Why don’t you just lie back and I’ll take care of everything.” He jerked his head in a nod and settled back onto the center of the bed. “Now, let’s get this out of the way, shall we?” She plucked at his belt and the sound of the leather sliding against his armor as she pulled it away made Geralt shiver. He was already embarrassingly hard, his cock standing at attention as Maddy pulled away his trousers and pants. “Well, someone’s happy to see me,” she teased, and Geralt would never admit that he’d been half-hard since the moment Jaskier had touched his face to clean the bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddy stepped away to grab some oil and Geralt felt unaccountably irritated. Sometimes extra slick was necessary, of course, but he preferred eating out the girls he was with until they were loose and wet and ready for him. Right now, though, with his fingernails digging into the mattress to keep from moving, Geralt knew he didn’t have the control for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay there, love, just like that. I’ll do all the work, hmm?” She tipped some oil into her hand, stroking up and down his length. Geralt held back a strangled sound, desperately working to keep his hips still. She was going to be in control. That was good, that meant that all Geralt had to focus on was not moving, not touching, in case his loss of control extended to his strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His senses were on fire, overwhelming him with everything they were picking up. The room smelled like stale sex and perfume and musk, but Geralt caught a hint of something different, something that didn’t make his nose wrinkle. He focused on that spicy scent, a scent he knew was familiar, but right now, his brain was on strike – especially because Maddy chose that moment to sink down onto him, legs straddling his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the tight, hot, wetness around him, the weight of Maddy on top of him, the rough sheets under his legs, the slight ache in his fingers from digging so hard into the mattress. He could hear his own erratic breathing and Maddy’s steady murmurs, but also the clamor from downstairs, the chatter of clients and workers negotiating, the unimpressed moans of more than a few girls, and the needy grunts of no few men. And then, as one woman gasped through climax, he heard the one thing he’d been searching for even though he hadn’t known it. In a low voice, Jaskier murmured, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s right, darling, just like that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he guided his partner down from her high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s hips jerked up into Maddy and he closed his eyes in shame at the thrill hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Jaskier’s voice gave him. Jaskier wasn’t here – he was with his own partner, and Geralt should really focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, that spicy smell coiled around the room and Geralt breathed in deeply, chasing it. It wasn’t coming from Maddy, dedicatedly riding him hard, or from anywhere else in the room. He took another inhale and realized that it must be coming from next door. Next door, where he could hear Jaskier muffle a moan in his partner’s cunt. It was Jaskier he was smelling, Jaskier’s arousal as he ate out the woman he paid for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Geralt grunted, thrusting up into Maddy as roughly as she bounced down against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more like it,” she grinned, “there’s no need to hold back. I’m sure whoever you’re picturing would enjoy it too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s eyes flew open, mortified. “I–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, love. It’s not at all uncommon.” She smoothed a hand through the hair on his stomach, pushing his shirt up as far as it would go. “But if there’s something particular you’re looking for, this is the place you can ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed audibly. There was one thing he enjoyed more than anything, one thing that would drive him out of his mind guaranteed. But to ask for it? To actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, to let himself be that vulnerable in front of her? He wasn’t sure if he could do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, you taste so good,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier’s voice said, and Geralt could hear it so clearly, it was almost as if the bard was speaking to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to feel so good around me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt arched with a bitten back moan. “Can you – I –” he closed his eyes in shame, but the sound of Jaskier’s moan drove him on. “Take me,” he blurted out in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see Maddy’s raised eyebrow, but he could feel the way she came to a stop on top of him, no longer bouncing and now just rocking enough that she could grind her clit against the base of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want fingers or you want a toy,” Maddy asked casually, as if she fielded requests like this all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You – you’ll do it?” Geralt opened his eyes to stare at her in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this time is meant for you, sugar. Let’s make it feel good, hmm?” She winked at him. “Spread you legs, love. I’m gonna turn around and open you up, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Geralt’s response escaped him in a hiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddy knelt up, pulling off of him. Then she grabbed the oil and turned around, lowering herself back onto him facing away, with her legs spread wide on either side of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her back to him, her short hair and stature almost let Geralt pretend that Jaskier was the one sitting on top of him. Oh, the body was clearly feminine and nowhere near as hairy as he knew Jaskier was, but if he squinted, with the smell and sound of Jaskier in his senses, Geralt could imagine it was him. When a wet finger brushed over where his thigh met his ass, he jumped slightly, rocking up into Maddy. She hummed in pleasure, grinding back against him as that finger slowly made its way down to his hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She teased him, brushing over his hole against and again without pushing inside. Geralt groaned in frustration, the lust from the succubus venom inflaming him. “Fuck, come on,” he gasped, and Maddy laughed shortly, finally pushing against his rim. She still didn’t enter, though. Instead, he could just feel the steady pressure against him, almost where he wanted it. He clenched around nothing and felt like he was going crazy with want. “Please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, love, it’s okay. Just relax.” Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that finger pressed inside, pushing forward until she was down to the knuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a while since he’d done this, and he knew he was tight around her, knew that she would probably need to finger him open so very slowly before she could give him more. Just the thought of waiting that long made his breath escape him in a sob. He couldn’t, he couldn’t take the wait, not when he was thinking about Jaskier doing this, Jaskier sitting on his cock and ever so slowly teasing him open. Geralt bit his lip hard to keep himself from begging, but he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking down against the finger and then up into the warmth surrounding his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, sugar,” Maddy murmured, her voice low. “Relax and open up for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt spread his legs wider, tilting his pelvis to make it easier. “Another,” he grunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let another finger brush against his rim, just tracing over it for a long moment. Then she pulled out and returned with both fingers, and spread them wide to stretch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s groan rumbled in his chest, and he threw his head back. His fingers clawed desperately at the sheets and he could feel the urge to plead for more bubbling up in his throat. He swallowed against it. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> beg, not for a stranger, as kind as she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddy added a third finger without prompting, squeezing around his cock at the same time. Geralt gasped desperately, feeling pressure gather behind his eyes. He’d love to blame the urge to cry on loss of control from the venom, but in truth, being filled had always made him fall apart. It wasn’t something he got to enjoy often, though he had several contacts around the continent who were delighted to indulge him when they met. But more often, people looked at his bulky physique and made assumptions. Geralt wasn’t at all opposed to fucking people, but nothing made him lose control quite like having his ass stretched wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to continue like this, love? Or do you want me to fuck you properly?” Maddy asked, and a moment later, he heard Jaskier murmur a similar question to his partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt couldn’t hold back the sob. “Fuck me, please,” he said, his begging meant entirely for Jaskier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddy rose off of him and the cold air against his wet cock made him whine softly. “On your hands and knees,” she ordered, and he pulled off his shirt and rolled into place immediately. “I’ve been wanting to try this new toy, actually, so this is perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She retrieved what she was looking for and walked back towards him. When she pressed against him, he could feel no harness and when he twisted his head to look, it was confirmed. Her strap on wasn’t attached with a harness, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Geralt let his head fall back down with a moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as teasing with her cock as she was with her fingers, Maddy thrust against him without entering him, instead sliding through his crack. Geralt tensed around her instinctively and turned his head to muffle a frustrated cry against his shoulder, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the cock pressed against his rim, pushing just inside. Then it withdrew and Geralt knew his whine was audible. A hand slid up his side, stroking his flank, and the cock pushed just slightly further in than last time and withdrew again. Slowly, increment by increment, Geralt was filled to the hilt. Then, rather than staying slow, his partner withdrew and thrust all the way in, setting a fast pace fucking into him roughly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up on trying to stay silent, Geralt dropped down onto his elbows, biting the pillow below him and hiding his teary face. The change in position meant each thrust slid steadily across the spot inside him that made fire lace up his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt could feel his chest rumbling, but he couldn’t hear whatever sound he was making over the blood rushing in his ears. He hoped it was muffled by the pillow, that no one would hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he hoped that Jaskier heard him. Jaskier, who was next door fucking someone else, but really he was here, fucking into Geralt and driving him out of his mind with pleasure. A hand wrapped around Geralt’s cock and he cried into the pillow, half-suffocating himself with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he kind of liked that, liked the way it made him go a little lightheaded the same way he got when he caught a glimpse of the bare skin of Jaskier’s hips when he stretched. Jaskier was always stealing his breath away, stealing his voice away, stealing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span> away. And now finally, Geralt was getting everything he wanted and Jaskier was fucking into him so hard. Geralt could hear him murmuring, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it, darling, just like that. You’re beautiful like this, just beautiful.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt shifted enough to gasp for a lungful of air and then hid his face again. But even that short time was enough to make his sobbing moan echo around the room. Heat crept up his neck, but his partner didn’t say anything, just flattened a palm on the center of his back, then slid it up to press against the back of his neck, holding him in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s hips bucked wildly, and he could already feel himself approaching the edge. Each thrust sent him spiraling higher. And then he hung there, right on the edge, but never falling over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to cry out, but his face was pressed into the pillow and he couldn’t breath to moan, his head hazy and lungs tight. When the sensation became too much and it started to burn, the hand holding him down shifted to tangle in his hair. Then his head was jerked back and the grip on his hair was used to pull him back onto the cock filling him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s keen was far too audible, but he no longer cared. His balls were swollen and heavy, his cock leaking steadily, his body absolutely flushed with pleasure. And yet still, he could not seem to tip over the edge, could not manage to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt cried out beseechingly, and as if in response, he could hear Jaskier murmur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s okay, darling, I’ve got you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt choked on his next sob, wanting nothing more than for Jaskier to give him what he needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come for me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier ordered, and Geralt finally let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came with a broken wail, and while he was too out of it to be sure, he thought that he heard a startled gasp from next door, and then Jaskier’s loud moan as the bard came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came to awareness again, he was slumped on the bed, laying in a sizeable wet spot. Usually, succubus venom would require multiple orgasms to work out of his system, but at the moment, all Geralt desperately wanted was a nap. And a bath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was empty again, Maddy having withdrawn. He heard a moan and felt her gush against his thighs as she brought herself off. Then she collapsed over his back, weight pushing him further into his own mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, sugar,” she panted and all he could do was hum in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she got up and fetched a wet towel to wipe off his legs. Then she dropped it next to his face. “You’ll probably have to pay extra for the sheets,” Maddy said, and she did actually sound sorry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worth it,” Geralt grunted and rolled over to start cleaning the rest of him. He really did seem to be over the succubus venom, no insatiable lust creeping up on him. Strange. He made a mental note to think about why this time might be different later, after a nap. “Thank you, Maddy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh love, anytime. I mean it,” she laughed and patted him on the shoulder as he pulled his clothes back on. “You have a good evening now. And maybe actually tell whomever you were thinking of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt cleared his throat, paying her and ignoring the last bit of her statement. He left and when he looked up from closing the door, Jaskier was just exiting his own room. Geralt could smell the woman’s cum on Jaskier’s face, even though he’d cleaned up, and it reminded Geralt of his hunger for a bath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed a spot,” Jaskier said, his voice gravely. Then he reached out and swiped two fingers behind the corner of Geralt’s jaw, near the bite mark. They came away wet with cum and Geralt flushed with shame. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaskier’s fingers as the bard brought them to his lips to suck them clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jaskier continued casually, as if he hadn’t just tasted Geralt’s cum, “succubus venom all worked out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt nodded jerkily. “Need a bath,” he grunted and his eyes did not at all jump to Jaskier’s lips as he licked them, but that was only because Geralt was already staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get you a bath at the inn, then.” Jaskier’s voice was deep in a way that made Geralt shiver and he clenched his fists, trying to get himself under control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ordinarily, he might think the vicious craving he felt was a sign that the succubus venom was still in his system after all. But the truth was, Jaskier had always evoked that desperate yearning in Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier looked him over, perhaps checking that he was suitable to go to the inn now. Then he turned and started down the stairs and Geralt thought there was almost something sad in the slump of his shoulders. But why would that be? They’d both just had wonderful, mind blowing orgasms. Shouldn’t they be happy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt frowned, feeling unaccountably downtrodden as he followed Jaskier out of the brothel. When they reached the inn, he expected Jaskier to bargain to play for the night crowd, but all he did was ask after a bath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Room in the back,” the innkeeper directed them. “You’ll have to heat the water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s smile didn’t falter, which meant Geralt would be the one doing all the work. He wanted to be annoyed about that, but honestly, he’d been expecting it. He would’ve had to heat the water for his own bath, after all, and he didn’t mind doing it for Jaskier, too. Still, it was annoying that Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Geralt would do it for him without question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They filed back to the bathroom, which was surprisingly spacious for the quality of the inn. Geralt had been forced to bathe in what essentially amounted to large barrels before, so the copper basin in the center of the room was a relief. There was a barrel of water and a bucket next to the fireplace, so Geralt got started heating the water for their baths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t get why you don’t use </span>
  <em>
    <span>igni</span>
  </em>
  <span> to heat up the water until you’re in it. Seems inefficient,” Jaskier said, because the bard had never met the concept of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes and tossed Jaskier a towel. “Instead of commentating, why don’t you wash your face?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with my face!?” Jaskier’s tone was a mix of scandalized and ready to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had not thought this through. He coughed and mumbled, “yousmlikhr.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” Geralt took a deep breath and then blurted out, “you smell like her.” Then he rose and poured the water into the bath even though it wasn’t warm enough yet. The sound of splashing water stopped Jaskier from speaking and refilling the bucket gave Geralt an excuse to continue to avoid Jaskier’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Jaskier began, his voice soft and private, “you’ve been all over the place today. I don’t really know what to expect right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Geralt grunted, setting the next bucket above the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could honestly believe that’s the truth, with you,” Jaskier huffed an exasperated laugh. “I – earlier. If you can smell her on me now, then you could sense me at the brothel, couldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt froze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier just nodded. “I thought you might be able to,” he said, and then started to undress. “Guess I’ll take first bath, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Geralt said intelligently. Did Jaskier just – was he saying that he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>known </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt would focus his senses on the bard? And he didn’t seem to be...well, disgusted. Instead, Jaskier was acting totally normally, folding and hanging his clothes with the utmost care and humming under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure of what else to do, Geralt dumped the bucket into the tub. And if he settled his hand above the surface of the water and cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>igni, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it wasn’t because he wanted to make sure Jaskier was comfortable. He was just...being efficient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt turned away when Jaskier, now naked, walked over to the tub, but he could still hear the obscene moan Jaskier let out as he slid into warm water. And fuck, Geralt now knew exactly how that moan compared to the sounds Jaskier made in bed. He lost himself for a while, cataloguing all the different moans he’d ever heard Jaskier make and parsing out his favorite ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt?” He jumped when Jaskier placed a hand on his shoulder. When Geralt whirled around, Jaskier had apparently already finished his bath, hair dripping trails of water down his chest to the towel tied very, very low on Jaskier’s hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt jerked his gaze back to Jaskier’s face, flushing with embarrassment. Jaskier smirked at him flirtatiously, but Geralt knew by now that that was just Jaskier’s default face. It wasn’t meant for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done?” Geralt managed to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded. “Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt disrobed quickly, pointedly not noticing whether Jaskier watched him or not. (He did).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cast another </span>
  <em>
    <span>igni</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then sunk into the scorching water with a sigh of pure pleasure. He hadn’t noticed his eyes closing, but when he opened them, he found Jaskier staring directly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier shook his head, smirk softened into a genuine smile. Geralt felt his mouth go dry. He dragged a hand through his hair, trying to distract himself. Unfortunately, all he actually managed to do was get his hand tangled and stuck in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a hand?” Jaskier offered with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt just grumbled, but when Jaskier’s strong fingers started picking out the knots in his hair, Geralt let him. Jaskier freed his hand and Geralt let it drop without a word, eyes fluttering shut when Jaskier continued to detangle his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should’ve brought your good comb down,” Jaskier muttered to himself, but even without it, the bard soon beat Geralt’s hair into a semblance of order. “There.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier didn’t stop stroking his hand through Geralt’s hair, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt wanted to ask what Jaskier was doing more than anything, but he didn’t want to lose this soft touch, this firm proof that Jaskier cared about him, even if it wasn’t as much as Geralt wished. He was still worthy enough for Jaskier to care about. He swallowed and leaned his head back into the touch. Jaskier’s breath caught audibly and Geralt wondered why. It wasn’t as if Jaskier was as effected by his touch as Geralt was. He was just glad that his body was exhausted from earlier, otherwise his dick would be taking an interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had spent far too many baths hiding an erection from Jaskier. That had been the only upside to Jaskier’s experiments with foaming bath salts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you keep your hair long when you don’t take care of it,” Jaskier scolded, rubbing some substance through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprised you don’t, with how much you enjoy styling outfits,” Geralt said instead of answering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s a thought,” Jaskier laughed. “Maybe I will.” He scratched lightly at Geralt’s scalp and Geralt failed to stop his moan in time. Jaskier didn’t say anything, just hummed and continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he tightened his hand in Geralt’s hair enough to tilt Geralt’s head back, a move that already had Geralt’s blood running hot. There was a reason he kept his hair long, after all. Jaskier leaned down, slowly coming closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt,” Jaskier murmured, placing a hand on the edge of the tub to brace his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, eyes half-lidded and half-sure he was dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out he wasn’t, which he discovered because Jaskier’s hand slipped and instead of – maybe? – kissing him, the bard fell forward into the water, splashing Geralt’s face. He sputtered, trying to shake the water out of his eyes and Jaskier flailed, just making more of a mess as water sloshed over the rim of the tub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving!” Geralt ordered, grabbing at Jaskier’s hands and pulling him up so that the bard could take exaggerated panting breaths, as if he’d been drowning rather than underwater for a handful of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s face was red from his dramatic panting, and if his hair had dried any before, it was meaningless now. “Well, at least I didn’t get dressed yet,” Jaskier laughed and though there was something odd in the sound, all Geralt could focus on was the very naked bard slumped over the tub and his chest. His equally naked chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Based on the warmth deep in his belly, maybe Geralt’s body wasn’t as worn out as he’d thought. Which meant he needed Jaskier away from him as soon as possible or he’d have to answer some very uncomfortable questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me already,” Geralt said gruffly and determinedly ignored the accidental touches as Jaskier scrambled upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jaskier mumbled, face bright red. He turned away from Geralt and wriggled into his clothing with speed from extensive practice. Geralt, who was not so practiced, had just pulled himself out of the tub, discreetly sniffing to make sure he didn’t smell of Maddy – or himself – anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he was still drying off when Jaskier, without look at him, blurted out, “well, I had better sing for our dinner, yeah? I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was out the door before Geralt could even reach for his shirt. The Witcher stared after Jaskier in confusion. Had he done something? Did Jaskier think he was mad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt scrubbed a towel roughly though his hair, huffing in frustration. Was he ever going to understand Jaskier?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come chat with me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/">bard-llama</a><br/><a href="https://witcher-ot3.tumblr.com/">witcher-ot3 (nsfw)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had split up for winter after what Geralt had termed </span>
  <em>
    <span>the succubus incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his head. It had been awkward the few days before they’d parted, with stilted conversations and heavy silences. But Geralt was hoping that the season apart will have fixed everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that anything had changed for him. If he’d been extra taciturn after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident, </span>
  </em>
  <span>well, he was the one who had focused his senses on Jaskier while they were at the brothel. Jaskier may have known about it, but Geralt had been the one to overstep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why Jaskier had been odd – letting his sentences trail off in the middle and staring off into space. He’d seemed fine initially. Geralt hoped he hadn’t made Jaskier feel too uncomfortable, but the bard hadn’t seemed offended at the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure, though. That’s why Geralt was here, at this ridiculously fancy party where Jaskier would be performing. Jaskier was usually the one who found him after they split for the winter – and it wasn’t that Geralt thought he wouldn’t go looking for Geralt after his performance. It’s just that… well, he still didn’t know why Jaskier had been awkward, but if Geralt had offended him, then seeking him out would hopefully be understood as an apology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since Geralt had to listen to him perform. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t actually mind Jaskier’s singing as much as he pretended, but there were times he truly did dislike it. Like when Jaskier pranced around in his best clothes, a peacock on display, winking through metaphors just abstract enough to get away with, and flirting with everyone in the vicinity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt firmly stomped down the part of his mind that suggested  in a reedy voice that he was jealous. Witchers didn’t feel. Ergo, he couldn’t be jealous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or in love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he scrubbed his hands over his face. He needed to get it together if he didn’t want to embarrass Jaskier at this party. Geralt rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath before diving into the niceties of polite society.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stuck to the edges of the crowd and nabbed a drink from the first tray to pass by him. Jaskier would presumably be playing for most of the evening, so Geralt probably wouldn’t even get much of a chance to talk to him. Which made him question why he was even here, why he was subjecting himself to suffer through Jaskier’s flirting and flouncing, taunting himself with what he couldn’t have?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Jaskier liked these parties, and Geralt’s apology had to be meaningful. It had to be something Jaskier would understand. Jaskier knew how much Geralt disliked crowds and extravagance and – he shuddered – </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobility. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would understand what Geralt was trying to say by coming here. Wouldn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt walked the perimeter of the banquet hall, scoping out any threats and where the best place to watch Jaskier would be. The sounds of hundreds of guests chattering and eating, chairs scraping across the floor and plates clanking against tables – it was overwhelming. That was the excuse Geralt told himself when Jaskier managed to sneak up on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt?” There was a note of something like awe in Jaskier’s voice that made Geralt feel warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to face the bard and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Jaskier in a black suit. He’d never seen Jaskier wear black before, and it was an unusual choice for a fancy party, though it was striking. But then Jaskier strode towards him and Geralt suddenly realized that Jaskier’s clothes weren’t black, but rather, they seemed to change color from every angle, shifting from dark blue to light green to soft red and back to black. It was mesmerizing, and every shade seemed to make Jaskier’s eyes shine brighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or perhaps that was the open joy on Jaskier’s face. The bard wrapped his arms around Geralt in an eager hug, and Geralt deliberately forced his muscle to relax into the touch. He didn’t know what to do with his arms, so they just hung beside him, but Jaskier withdrew before Geralt had too much time to worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re – wow, you dressed up,” Jaskier pulled back to look him over and Geralt shifted awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d tried his best to find something that wouldn’t embarrass Jaskier, but he hardly knew anything about fashion. Geralt had asked the tailor to make something in the Nilfgaardian style Jaskier seemed to favor, and he rather thought that the tailor had done a good job with the colors – a lovely teal with soft gold accents. Geralt wasn’t fully comfortable wearing anything but his usual black, but the tailor had seemed approving of the final look, and no one had thrown him out of the party yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured I could do better than you did in Cintra,” Geralt rumbled and Jaskier grinned broadly. There was something soft and warm in his gaze and it made Geralt tremble, too finely for anyone to tell. He clenched his fist and ordered himself to get it together. He wouldn’t embarrass Jaskier with some emotional display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You definitely succeeded!” Jaskier said, and he sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleased</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so very proud of Geralt that he couldn’t help the way his breath started to come faster. “Did the Count hire you? Should I expect that some monster will interrupt my performance at an inopportune moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Geralt grunted. “No. I –” he cleared his throat and then said in a rush, “I was in the area. I heard you were playing. Figured it was about time to meet up anyway.” He shrugged jerkily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaskier blinked and looked him over once more. Then he started grinning widely. “You dressed up for me,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt was very glad that Witchers didn’t blush easily. “When do you play, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, not until the Countess arrives,” Jaskier shrugged. “Her husband likes to wine and dine the lords for a good while, but the Countess is the real life of the party.” Jaskier’s smile was fond and Geralt suddenly realized he’d failed to foresee a very big hole in his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...the Countess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Countess de Stael. The host of the party?” Jaskier cocked his eyebrow. “Did you really come to a party without even knowing who it’s for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged. “Didn’t care about that.” He licked his lips and thought about what Jaskier had said. “The Countess de Stael. Your “muse and beauty of this world”?” Geralt quoted and his voice sounded hoarse and stiff in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier tilted his head, his forehead creasing. “Of course. I winter here most years, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Geralt grunted. He had clearly made a horrible mistake coming here. What had he been thinking? Of course Jaskier didn’t want Geralt to seek him out – he had a cushy situation for the season and didn’t spend half his days wishing for spring to hurry the hell up. Disdain pulled at his lips, and he sneered, “did she welcome you back with “glee, open arms, and very little clothing”, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s brow knitted deeper. “Didn’t think you’d paid that much attention when I talked about her. But there’s no need for your snide disposition. The Count, the Countess, and I have an… </span>
  <em>
    <span>understanding. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you’re worried you’ll have to save me from an angry husband, then I can assure you that shan’t be the case!” He clapped Geralt on the shoulder before guiding him to walk with a hand on the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt would never admit to the way his mind fixated on that point of contact or the way he was entirely pliable under Jaskier’s touch. He hardly even noticed when Jaskier led them out onto a balcony and closed the glass doors. Immediately, the clamor of voices was muffled and Geralt felt himself relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Jaskier asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do look wonderful,” Jaskier said as the two of them leaned against the stone railing, looking down into the gardens. “I’m honored you bothered to dress up for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt turned his head to face Jaskier and found the bard already gazing at him, eyes half-lidded. “Didn’t want to embarrass you,” he cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s smile turned soft again, all for him this time. “Thank you. I happen to like you no matter what you’re wearing, but you know how polite society can be. But you look fantastic – if there’s any talk tonight, it will be about how well the White Wolf cleans up.” He winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt scratched at his arm, avoiding Jaskier’s gaze. “Doubt anyone cares what I clean up like. And your outfit is certainly eye catching enough to keep attention on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right it is,” Jaskier twirled around. “I paid a pretty penny for this, but I’d say it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth the cost.” His eyes darted back to Geralt’s and he settled back against the railing slightly closer to Geralt than he’d been before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t mind, letting his shoulder relax into the warmth against his side until they were pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the party muffled, it almost felt like they were in their own world together as Jaskier chattered about the winter and the guests at the party and the most embarrassing gossip about them. Jaskier leaned into him as he spoke, and with their heads tucked together, it was easy for Geralt to get lost in the fantasy that he was all that mattered in Jaskier’s world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...absolutely absurd, don’t you think, Geralt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, gazing at Jaskier with a fond smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled back at him, and Geralt almost thought Jaskier was going to lean forward and – </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier?” There was a knock on the glass door and then a heavyset woman in an elegant purple gown stepped onto the balcony. “You missed your cue, which you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> done before, so i had to come see who has captured your attention so.” Her voice was sultry in a way that made Jaskier flush and Geralt decided he hated her on principle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Countess! This is Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier said significantly, as if his name had some deeper meaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaah, the mighty White Wolf. I’ve heard so much about you,” she purred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe some of it was even true,” Geralt grunted, a curl of contempt pulling at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed taken aback by his venom, but she took the rejection gracefully, turning away from Geralt to focus on Jaskier. “You really do need to get back in there, Jaskier. The lords are calling for their bard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt almost growled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>bard? If Jaskier was anyone’s bard, he was Geralt’s!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was, wasn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or more accurately, Geralt supposed, he was Jaskier’s. The bard had named him, made him famous, even changed how people on the continent thought about Witchers. Jaskier had truly made life easier for Geralt, and all Witchers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there was something about being considered Jaskier’s that made tingles shoot down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry, Countess. I’ll be right there,” Jaskier promised, then turned back to Geralt, catching his hand. “Stay, please. I know you hate these parties, but I’d like to talk to you more. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt grunted. He’d been expecting to be stuck at the party all night anyway, so it seemed only right to nod and follow Jaskier back inside until he could lurk around the edges of the room with the bard in view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, he knew that he would wait an eternity if Jaskier would look at him so very softly at the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt grabbed another mug of ale when a server passed by and settled against the wall. Despite the unwelcome interruption of the Countess, whose gaze Geralt was determinedly ignoring, the time he’d spent with Jaskier made him feel loose and warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That feeling only increased when Jaskier began his set. Jaskier seemed – not </span>
  <em>
    <span>contained, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because delight was bursting from Jaskier’s very being, but his behavior was more...well, acceptable. Instead of his usual flirting with everyone in the room, he was confining himself to friendly smiles. Instead of bawdy drinking songs, Jaskier led the room through tragic love ballads and epic adventure tales. When he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>wink and focus all of that laser attention on someone, it wasn’t the lucky maiden of the hour, but rather Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was...well, Geralt hoped his face wasn’t showing what being the sole focus of all of Jaskier’s attention was doing to him. He barely heard Jaskier’s songs, so focused on the way Jaskier moved, the way he spun around and winked and danced and played and all the while, he kept looking back at Geralt. Jaskier was ablaze with energy and euphoria and Geralt imagined holding him like that, pressing his mouth against Jaskier’s and trying to hold all that Jaskier was. He never could, of course - Jaskier was never one to be contained, but one day, maybe he would let Geralt press close and feel what Jaskier tasted like when his smile was bursting with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt leaned back against the wall and when Jaskier’s gaze settled on him again, he let the smile that was threatening to emerge overtake his lips. He wasn’t sure how he’d expected the night to go, but the reality was better than Geralt might have dreamed. Even if Jaskier never did want more from him, even if Jaskier could never feel the same way, Geralt considered himself lucky to get this much of the bard. Who else did Jaskier dedicatedly dub his ‘best friend’? Who else knew Jaskier as well as Geralt did?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze flicked over to the Countess de Stael. Even if she did know Jaskier as well as Geralt feared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one Jaskier would be leaving with in the morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one Jaskier spent most of the year following on the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geral turned away from the Countess and all the other curious eyes on him and let himself get lost in Jaskier’s performance and Jaskier’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>And if, that night, Geralt pretended that it all meant more, that Jaskier sang to him because the bard truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, then that was his business and no one else needed to know about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geralt is wearing <a href="https://i.redd.it/cov4b2yfrd101.jpg">this</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>